


Sweet on You

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Loki has a crush on you, Love, Love at First Sight, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Secret Admirer, Shy!Loki, Sweet, slight AU, thoughtful Loki, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Loki found out his whole life was a lie, before he fell into the abyss, before bitterness and arrogance made him crave a throne on Earth... His still soft heart was in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet on You

Before Loki found out his whole life was a lie, before he fell into the abyss, before bitterness and arrogance made him crave a throne on Earth... His still soft heart was in love with you.

The moment Loki's blue-green eyes looked at you, he was head over heels in love. You were his kryptonite. You could turn him from the sometimes arrogant prince that he was, into a nervous pile of love-struck Loki just by smiling at him.

He always acted like a hopeless romantic when you were around. But he would never speak to you. He was far too shy. So, he resigned to admire you from afar, as your beauty slowly drained any confidence he once had and filled it instead with love and other warm feelings.

Currently, the raven haired prince was hiding behind a book, skillfully pretending to read while you actually did read a book you were interested in from across the library.

Loki snuck a glance at you and smiled softly, a dazed look in his eyes.

"I still don't know why you don't just-" Thor said from behind him, startling Loki.

"Shh!!!" Loki hissed, pushing Thor out of the library while he laughed at his brother's strange behavior.

You had looked at the two as they left but didn't think much of it. No one, save your friends, paid much attention to you. So you didn't think their behavior had anything to do with you. 

Sometimes you liked being a wallflower. But other times, you wanted to be noticed, you just didn't know how to balance the two. This drove you nuts since truthfully, you wouldn't mind if an eligible Asgardian man were interested in you. 

Especially Loki. 

The handsome prince nearly took your breath away every time you saw him. But, he'd always look away from you when you'd smile at him. And the one time you spoke with him, it was as if he couldn't wait for you to leave. At least that's what you felt it was like. So, you assumed that he thought he was too good for you, and you left it at that.

 

...Meanwhile outside the library.

 

Loki glared at his older brother. "Why did you do that?!" 

"Do what?" Thor laughed with an amused grin.

"You know perfectly well what I'm referring to. " Loki said with an angry tone, hinted with embarrassment. 

Thor rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. "Loki, I don't know why you insist on merely watching her from afar, it's madness." 

Loki crossed his arms and squinted his eyes in an angry glare.

Thor sighed, then a moment later his eyes lit up. "Loki, why don't you send her a Valentine's gift?"

Asgard had wanted to integrate a few Midgardian traditions into their culture to help them understand them better, and Valentine's Day seemed to stick.

"Hmm... Yes perhaps I will do that. Thank you brother." Loki smiled and left to go get what he wanted.

♡ ♡ ♡

The following morning you awoke from your bed (which was a room in the palace) then turned to the side, and noticed a (f/c) vase on your wooden nightstand. The glass was without blemish and it had a glittering golden hearts all around the top and bottom rims with one big heart in the middle. It was filled with your favorite flowers and gave the room a heavenly scent.

You wondered who they were from. There was a white card folded in half and standing upright on the table, next to the vase. You sat up in your bed and reached over to pick it up. 

The card read,  
"Beauty and grace must flow through your veins. When I see you, I forget my name. You are lovely, darling, and divine. Oh please, my dear, won't you be mine?" 

Your cheeks blushed a light pink as you read the card. You read all the way to the bottom which read...

"Yours truly,

Anonymous."

... Anonymous?!

"How could a man be so cruel as to send me such lovely things and not have the courage to sign his name!" You groaned in dismay, and laid back down on your pillow with a fluffy thud.

There was a knock at the door. "You may enter." You said, sounding a tad upset.

"What's wrong miss?" Asked your trusted maid, Nancy, as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. 

She was a woman of about thirty (in Earth years) with blonde hair, slightly greying from years of labor. She also had pale blue eyes that matched her simple dress with a white apron on top.

"Oh nothing much..." You sighed sadly.

"Who gave you those flowers?" Nancy asked, looking at the vase of flowers as she dusted your dresser. 

She had found the flowers at the door while you were sleeping and thought it would be nice to put them on the nightstand.

You shrugged then got out of bed. "I don't know, it was signed 'anonymous'. And that's why I'm a bit upset Nancy, I want to know who sent them to me. 

"Ah, I see." Nancy said thoughtfully as she picked out your favorite (f/c) colored dress for you and helped you put it on.

"I mean, what if I don't even like him? Or what if it's just a cruel prank?" You asked, a little nervous that maybe your newest theory was correct.

"I don't think so Lady ___. That vase would have been hard to make or expensive to buy. And there isn't one man who'd spend his hard earned gold just to make you look like a fool. I'm telling you Lady ___, whoever sent you those flowers is in love with you." She said as she made it halfway through buttoning up the line of buttons on the back of your long, slender, dress.

"Oh, I know a man who'd want to make a fool of me with his hard earned gold, Loki. He's always one to jest, and he hates me." You said sadly.

"Now now, Lady ___. I don't think Prince Loki hates you, and I don't think he'd be so cruel as to do all that." Nancy assured, finally finishing the buttons and now braiding your hair.

"I sure hope so." You sighed softly.

"There you are miss." Nancy said with a certain amount of pride. "Do you like it?" She asked, handing you a small oval mirror with a handle on it for you to see yourself. 

She had styled your hair into two small braids in the front that merged into one big braid in the back. 

You smiled, appreciating Nancy's work. "It looks lovely Nancy, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Lady ___. You are such a kind woman. And now that you're all done up, I'm sure Prince Loki won't keep his eyes off you." She said with a knowing smile.

"Nancy!" You chided. "You shouldn't say such things. He doesn't see me that way, and I've accepted it." You said, partially to yourself.

"But that doesn't mean you don't still like him."

You remained silent.

"You do like him don't you?"

"He is rather handsome. And sweet and intelligent and strong..." You stopped your daydreaming and shook your head once to clear it. "But that doesn't matter. And you should not encourage these feelings I have for him Nancy. It is not healthy, nor becoming of a young lady."

She held back a chuckle and nodded.

You shook your head in disbelief and slipped on your flats before heading out the door.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Loki wrung his hands together nervously while he and his brother walked together from the training grounds. 

"So... What did she say?" Thor asked expectantly.

"I don't know." Loki said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Loki stayed silent and continued his nervous behavior.

"You did add a note with it, did you not?" Thor asked.

"Yes of course! Do you think me an idiot?" Loki responded sharply.

"Well good." Thor muttered, ignoring Loki's last comment.

"I just... didn't sign my name." Loki murmured, and Thor stopped in his tracks. 

"Loki, this is getting out of hand."

Loki stopped walking as well. "I meant to sign my name but I was afraid she might think my poem was foolish and laugh at me and I panicked!"

"Loki. For all of our sakes, tell her."

"No, I can't." 

"Do it, or I'll kick you halfway to Svartalfheim." Thor threatened.

"Alright. I'll do it." Loki muttered reluctantly.

"When?"

"At the Valentine's Ball." Loki said, still feeling anxious at the thought of finally confessing his love for you.

"Good." Thor said and continued walking, with his younger brother close behind.

♡ ♡ ♡ 

That afternoon, you went into the library as you always did and picked out the book you had been reading for the past few days. (It was rather old, so it wasn't supposed to leave the library.)

But instead of your bookmark being in place, there was a long, single, crimson colored rose. It was perfectly shaped, with soft petals and a healthy green stem, smooth and free of any thorns. And on said stem, there was a pink ribbon tied into a bow, placed just below where the book ended.

"Oh my goodness." You whispered, then opened the book to find a  
folded up note.

You opened it up and it read, "Lady ___, your feminine grace and stunning beauty will soon turn this red rose, green with envy. You are a lovely woman.

P.S I hope you enjoy the book as much as I did.

~Anonymous"

You smiled because the romantic gesture and cute after thought. 

So, you now knew that your secret admirer read quite a bit. So probably not Thor... Fandral came in there to read once and a while, as did Hogan. ...As did a lot of men, actually. All for different reasons.

It could be Loki... 

"Don't do this to yourself ___. It isn't him." You thought to yourself and gently slipped the rose from out of it's spot, keeping the note and using the ribbon as your new bookmark.

♡ ♡ ♡

It was the night of the ball and there was a fundraiser for the orphans along with it every year. 

It consisted of tickets being assigned to each Maiden or Lady that had volunteered. If a man wanted a dance with a particular woman, he would have to buy one of her tickets before the dance. And all of the proceeds went to the orphans.

This was your first year signing up, since you were a little nervous about putting yourself out there in the past. But you figured that at least maybe you could do some good and possibly even meet your secret admirer.

Currently, you were in the powder room with a group of your friends and acquaintances who were all also volunteering to help.

"Lady ___, show us your bracelet again." The youngest of the group insisted.

You chuckled and lifted up your arm to reveal a gorgeous emerald and diamond tennis bracelet with a gold chain to connect it together. 

"Oh... It's so pretty." The girl let out a dreamy sigh then suddenly became very excited again. "Read the note again, read the note again!"

You smiled and took the note out from your clutch. "It said, 'These gems and stones may try, as will the stars in the sky. But none will glitter or sparkle or shine, as brightly as thine lovely (e/c) eyes." You read with a faint smile and slightly dazed eyes. He certainly had a way with words.

"And it's signed anonymous again?" Asked one of your friends.

"Mmhm." You sounded a little nervous and sad.

"Well, he might as well just sign his name. I mean, look at that bracelet he gave you. Green and gold? We all know who that is." Another girl said with a knowing smile.

"Oh no you don't. I've already gone down that path, and that man has no feelings for me what so ever." You insisted.

"And how do you know that?" Your friend challenged, her hands on her hips.

"Because a few days ago, I went up to speak with him and he brushed me off like a street rat." You frowned.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know that he's the one who gave you that bracelet." The woman insisted.

"Just because my bracelet is green and gold doesn't necessarily mean it was him. Lot's of people like emeralds, diamonds and gold. Maybe he just-"

"Girls are you almost ready?" Asked the event coordinator.

 

_{Earlier that evening}_

 

"Please? I promise I'll pay you back in time. You have my word." Loki begged for the first time to his older brother. 

The things he would do for that woman...

Thor sighed. "I still do not see how this is necessary."

Loki held his signature puppy dog expression and Thor glared, "Why do you always do that?! Fine. Take the stupid gold." Thor said and handed him a small bag of gold from his satchel. Loki took it and added it to his own gold."But if you don't pay me back-"

"I will. I promise." Loki said, and ran off to the appropriate location.

 

_{Present Time}_

 

You looked around the room as you sat in your seat, along with a bunch of other girls all in a row, waiting for a gentleman to come up and hand you the ticket.

You were in an elegant, (f/c) ball gown, with a silky overlay and a lacy petite coat underneath. Your hair was done in light waves, coming to the side of your face loosely. (Which was a little uncommon for these events but you liked it when your hair could flow freely.)

You thought you looked decent and pretty. Pretty enough to dance with at least. 

But as time went on, no one had danced with you. You were all alone, sitting beside a row of empty chairs while the other girls danced.

You thought that surely your secret admirer would have bought at least one of your tickets. Or Fandral, (who was constantly flirting with you) or Thor, or someone. Anyone would do at this point. 

But no one came. And the feeling of rejection gave you a sharp pain in your chest, as embarrassment caused tears to come to your eyes. You just couldn't believe that absolutely no one wanted to dance with you.

Completely broken hearted, and a little angry, you quickly walked out of the ballroom then out the french doors and to the balcony that overlooked the ocean.

Looking up at the little diamonds in the sky you frowned, thinking about the poems that man, whoever he was, sent you. 

"All lies." You thought, anger and sorrow brewing within you. You slipped off your bracelet, and just as you were about to throw it off the balcony, you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around. 

There stood a certain tall, fair skinned, raven haired prince, wearing dark green coattails, and looking extremely nervous.

"Umm... H-Hello Lady ____." He said, self consciously clearing his throat afterwards.

You looked a little confused but slipped your bracelet back on anyway. "Hello Prince Loki. ...What are you doing out here?"

"I umm... I came to apologize." He said, his voice a little shaky.

"Apologize? For what?"

"I really, really wanted to dance with you. In fact, I wanted to be the only one to dance with you, knowing Fandral and others would no doubt steal you away. Umm... So I bought all of your tickets." He admitted, his expression guilty and remorseful, but in the cutest way. At least, in your eyes.

"You... you did?" You said, amazed.

"Yes. I am truly sorry, I just... I couldn't find my courage soon enough, I suppose. And I have caused you pain because of my cowardice. Please forgive me, Lady ___." He said, lifting your hand to his soft lips and kissed it tenderly.

Your cheeks flushed a bright red and continued to do so until he gingerly let go of your hand.

His playful eyes spotted your bracelet and he smiled. "I see you liked the gift I gave you."

You blinked a few times. "That was you too?"

He took a deep breath before saying, "Yes."

You giggled. "And here I thought you hated my guts."

"Oh no. Quite the opposite my dear." He assured. "And, to help make the matter definitive, I have this for you." He said, and pulled out a golden heart shaped locket out from his pocket. It had your initials plus his on the front, and 'Loki loves ____' engraved on the back.

"That is... if you want to make the matter definitive." He said tentatively. 

Your eyes lit up and you nodded quickly. "Yes I do."

He gave the most dazzling smile in return which caused you to blush a little.

He undid the chain that connected the two pieces of chain together while you turned around and made sure that all of your hair was out of the way. 

He put his arms around you then clicked the necklace in place.

When you turned around, he said in that deep, romantic voice of his, "Will you allow me the great pleasure of dancing with you this night Lady ___?"

You smiled sweetly, your eyes dazed with feelings of joy and love. "I'd be honored, Prince Loki."

He grinned and lightly placed his hand on your waist, putting his other hand on your shoulder, expecting a formal dance. But after all the sweet things he'd done, and the feelings you now allowed yourself to feel, you didn't want an ordinary dance. 

You carefully moved his hand from your shoulder to your waist and put both arms around his neck and held him close, feeling his heartbeat against your chest as you two danced cheek to cheek.

"I love you Loki." You whispered, and hugged him for a quick moment as you two swayed to the music.

"And I love you ___." Loki murmured and turned his head to connect his lips with yours. It surprised you at first but it pleased you no less. And when he pulled away, he smiled adoringly at you and continued to dance.

You two danced like that for the rest of the night. Holding eachother close and feeling comforted by the fact that now you two could finally be together and love one another fully.

Because as long as you two were close enough to feel the gentle rhythm of life's drum, your hearts beating together in a loving embrace, you'd be safe from a world of hate and bitterness. 

That gentle beat told you that there was indeed another person in this world that loved you. A living, breathing, person with a free will to choose. 

And you chose eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my sweet little oneshot. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day. :)


End file.
